


Drive Away

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: (based on thursday's hub because novahd was fucking sailing during that entire thing), Biker James, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, Sleepy Cuddles, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ay Shawty," Aleks hears from behind him. "Wanna ride?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but Thursday's hub was so fucking adorable and the fucking beginning. Like, NovaHD is closer and closer to becoming my ultimate otp. Keep it up, James and Aleks, and maybe I'll one day love you more than I love Seamus and Jordan.

"Ay Shawty," Aleks hears from behind him. "Wanna ride?"

He swivels around and raises an eyebrow as a laughing James shows up in his typical leather jacket, smiling at him from his place on a red motor bike. The brunette tilts his head to the side and questions with more amusement than irritation, "Shawty?"

"Yep," his boyfriend replies, popping the 'p' with a smirk on his lips, patting the space behind him.

"I'm not a woman," Aleks says, pointing out the obvious, still not annoyed but still not getting on the bike.

"No," James chuckles, grin very visible, leaning against the bars of his bike. "But you are very sexy."

The Russian blushes and huffs at that, but doesn't stray away when the black-haired man leans over a presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

"So, you getting on?" James gestures behind him, and frowning slightly when his boyfriend shakes his head.

"Not without a helmet I'm not," Aleks murmurs, flushed still. "Always stay safe."

James throws his head back and lets out a massive laugh, "Says you?"

It seems that they both still remember his overly erratic driving back during the road trip, and Aleks laughs with him, catching the helmet thrown his way and glaring when it nearly hits his head, but still smiling that pretty smile of his.

"You too," he shakes his head as his boyfriend protests, and only agrees to get on when James slips a matching helmet over his curls.

"Better?" James asks.

"Better," Aleks replies, sliding his arms around the other's waist and holding on tight, burying his face into the comforting and surprisingly soft fabric of his jacket.

"Let's go."

-

They end up sitting in an empty car park of an old McDonald's, Aleks with his back on James' chest, giggling about and fiddling with his helmet hair, and the black-haired man tries his best to make a somewhat frightening stare, but, unluckily for him, he's completely unthreatening with his cheeks filled with burger and red sauce on his lips.

The brunette reaches up with a tissue and rubs away the mess, grinning up as he slips a fry into his mouth.

They talk about everything and nothing, laughing about their latest videos and groaning about stupid co-workers who still haven't worked out their relationship - although Jordan knows, and they swear it's completely his fault for walking in on them - and pressing kisses to each other's necks.

It's when James starts to doze off that Aleks starts singing, voice soft and eyes warm, "Baby when you looked at me, my world changed completely. You are the best thing, that is on my mind."

He runs a hand through curls, trying his best to be gentle, and he keeps his voice steady and filled with adoration as he sings his beautiful asshole of a boyfriend to sleep, "Baby it's not hard to see, why I fell in love so completely. You are the best thing that I have in my life."

"I've got the time, I've got the place, I've got this love for you," Aleks continues, rubbing his cheek against the other's. "At this moment, don't you feel it baby. I know that it's gonna be the same, away somewhere."

His eyes start to close and he has to blink to stay awake, voice low and quiet, "So I said to you, baby let's drive away. And leave this place now, for one day."

He snuggles into the other's shoulder, whispering more than singing, "So baby let's move tonight, it's the first day of the rest of our lives. Yeah, I just wanna run away, turn my back and erase all this pain now."

"So baby wouldn't it just be nice, to drive away and start again every time," Aleks sings, stopping when soft snores begin to fill his ears and he just smiles as his silly boyfriend slumbers on his shoulder.

It isn't the best idea, to fall asleep in an abandoned car park while anyone could come up to you, but Aleks doesn't really mind at this point, because he's tired and James' is looking really cute right now and he doesn't have the heart to wake him.

"Just a little while," he says, yawning, making himself comfortable and falling into a deep sleep under the stars, in the arms of his love.


End file.
